The present invention relates to a fuel cell system that generates electricity using fuel gas and oxidizing gas.
In fuel cell systems fuel gas (hydrogen) is compressed and stored in a high pressure tank or similar. During operation of the fuel cell system the pressure of the fuel gas is reduced to the required pressure and supplied to the fuel cell. To reduce the pressure of the high pressure fuel gas a pressure adjustment valve (regulator), for example, is used, but it is difficult to carry out pressure adjustment over a wide range with a single pressure adjustment valve. Therefore in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-154528 for example, a fuel cell system is proposed in which high and low pressure adjustment valves are provided in series to reduce the pressure of the fuel gas in stages, and by supplying the fuel gas at the reduced pressure via a solenoid valve (on-off valve) a low cost low pressure solenoid valve can be used.